


Current Concerns

by RaeBans



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Lazy Saturday Vibes, M/M, Samu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeBans/pseuds/RaeBans
Summary: You and Osamu have a conversation about food, as usual.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Current Concerns

**Author's Note:**

> I finally caught up on the Haikyuu!! anime and I love those twins, man. This is based on Osamu's current concern of "not being in the mood to decide what to eat on the last day of his life."

Osamu is having lazy Saturday for once.

Normally, on the average off day for the Miya twins, the elder twin drags his counterpart outside to practice volleyball in rain, shine, or cataclysmic weather event. Well, perhaps “dragged” isn’t the right word. Osamu is quite confident in his twin-ass-kicking abilities. Atsumu can’t drag him anywhere even if he wanted to, but Osamu would be damned if he let his stupid brother show him up in anything.

But today, he doesn’t have to worry about that. Osamu is taking the day off. Atsumu is miles away at a training camp, giving you the perfect opportunity to spend time with your boyfriend.

Even though it’s a beautiful day, ripe with possibilities, the two of you settle on sofa lounging and channel surfing at his house. You absentmindedly click through television channels while your boyfriend turns the pages of a food magazine. Every now and then, you hear the slow shredding of paper; he always saves interesting recipes or a particularly inspiring picture of food.

“Hey, (Name),” Osamu speaks breaks the comfortable silence.

“Yeah?”

“If you were on death row, what would your last meal be?”

“Wha?”

“If you knew you were going to die tomorrow, what would you eat?”

“Uh, I don’t know. Maybe (favorite food)?”

“Mm. That’s not a bad choice.”

“Do you have something better?”

“No, not really. I don’t think I could decide anyway. I just think about it sometimes.”

“Why?”

He shrugs, “I dunno. It’d have to be something pretty special to be your last meal, right. Should you ask for something nostalgic and important for you? Or go for something you’ve never tried before? Do you eat something heavy because you wanna die with a full stomach? Or eat something light because you know you’re gonna shit your pants when they kill you?”

“Okay, you clearly think about this more than _sometimes_.”

“Maybe keeping it simple would be best,” he continues, “Like what if you try something new and it’s really gross. Or you just don’t like it. That would totally suck if your last meal was bad.”

“I think that’s why most people just choose their favorite foods.”

“True. I just think there’d be a lot of options. What kind of food do you think you can get on death row? Like if I wanted authentic Italian style pizza or like a real Mexican taco, do you think they could get it for me?”

“How should I know? I don’t think they’d travel that far for some jerk on death row, but they could probably get something good like steak, I guess?”

“You’re probably right. That still leaves you with a lot of options though. And you can still pick whatever you want from that.”

“Right.”

“It’s kinda crazy how criminals get a luxury like that.”

“And _you_ have the luxury of actually going to any restaurant you want, anytime you want because you’re not in prison.”

“Yeah, you’re right. It’s still a nice set up in my opinion.”

Your boyfriend hums. He tears another page from the magazine and adds it to his small stack. He isn’t paying attention to you, but you can’t stop looking at him. He always asks you about hypothetical food situations, but this is the first time he’s mentioned death row meals. You wonder how long he’s been sitting on this gem of a conversation topic.

“Geez, Samu, how much of your brain is just dedicated to food?”

He thinks for a moment, “Maybe … seventy-five percent? Or seventy-eight?”

_Yeah, that sounds about right for him,_ you say to yourself.

“Hey, (Name)?”

“Yes, Samu?”

“ … I’m hungry.”

“Of course you are.”


End file.
